Family Vacation
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: After finishing up on a depressing note in the Shepard side of the family they all decide to go and visit Vancouver to meet Kaidan's mother and to have some family time at last.


**Hey guys! Sorry that i have not been posting for these last few weeks as it has been crazy with course work and moving house so i am slowly getting back into everything. Started playing Mass Effect 3 last night and i just fell in love with KaidanxShep straight away once again! (I know he is just so adorable!) I hope you like this little piece and i shall get to posting more soon!**

* * *

The whole place was quiet. Not even a single mutter was heard from across the sea view. Life right now was simply beautiful. It was nice to get out of the usual routean for a little while but most of all, it was nice to see my mother Laura Alenko once again. After my father had passed away she never got out of the house or even went to his grave after the service. It was hard seeing her bundled up in her own thoughts to never let them out again, to never love like she loved my father for 25 years. I was there for her as much as a soldier son could be for his mother but i know it was never enough.

After finishing up with another job well done for the Normandy crew we finally had a little shore leave to relax and enjoy our lives without it being in constant danger. Coming home each and every night was the best part as i could hear the very pitter patter of feet running arcoss the room to great me. For the past two years i have been the proud father of a beautiful baby daughter, Katherine. Each and every time i would look to her and see every part of her mother in her which always made me smile.

The past was always a constant nightmare as Katerina sat me down one night and told me the news of what happened with herself and Katherine in regards to Cerberus torturing them both i just wanted to go back and change everything. I felt like it was my fault after what i said back on Horizon. I left her to face everything alone.. i let her down.

"Daddy!" Katherine shouted as she giggled while making her way over towards me. "Hey my little blastro soldier! It's good to see you!" The smile spread across my lips as i reach down and pick her up in my arms. A few days after Katerina told me that Katherine was actually my daughter we decided to spend some time together as a family and watch a Blastro movie together. Ever since Katherine has always been a huge fan of the films which was shown by the posters and toys in her cluttered room.

Today was the day that the whole family left for Vancouver. After talking with Katerina about getting out of the area for a while she came up with the idea of wanting to meet my mother. I thought it was a good idea as it would show them both where i used to grow up when i was only a young man and it would give me the time with seeing my mother again. Making sure that the bags were packed and everyone was ready to go we soon set off for the beautiful homeland of Canada.. home.

As the plane landed and the family finally made it out of the airport we were already far on our way towards the Alenko family home.

"Are we there yet?" Katherine asked whhile looking out of the window. I smiled and shook my head a little as i make a left turn down a narrow dirt road. "Look towards mommys side of the window." I said as se scuffled over and gasped as she saw the cabin from within the tree line before it was in clear view. The cabin was situated on a low cliff which was in plain view of English bay. The sun reflected from it's clear glimmer as i pull up the car as the two girls got out.

"Wow..." Katherine gasped as she smiled while i went to get the bags but a familiar voice made me stop and look over to the cabon door to see my sister standing there. "It's good to see you too." I said as she ran towards me and helped with the bags.

"Kai?" A womans voice echoed as I looked back and saw my mother standing there at the pourch. Placing the bags over my shoulder I look to her and smile. "Hi mom." Laura runs over to her son and hugs him in a loving embrace. One she never thought would happen again. "It's so good to see you home, my son. Look at you!" she exclaimed, backing away and looking at me. "Well i did have to grow up some day you know." I chuckled as Katerina and Katherine walked over to me as i introduced them to my mother.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Katerina said as she smiled as they both shook hands. "It is great to meet you too. I have heard so much about you." she said as se looked towards me as i blush which made them both laugh. "And who is this little beauty? this must be little Katherine." she said as the little one was hidding behind her moms legs.

"It's alright.. i won't hurt you." Laura said as she smiled to the little one. Ever since Katherine went through the tourture it was hard for her to meet new people as she thought that everyone was bad except for her mommy and daddy. Laura was well aware of why the little one was as she was after what her son explained to her which broke her heart.

"You look beautiful."

Katherine slowly moved from her mothers side with a little smile on her face. "Thank you." Giving her one last smile Laura got back up on her feet. "I bet you are all hungry. Let me go and get some dinner cooking while you get settled in." The family walked into the cabin as i led them round to our rooms. It was finally good to be on home soil.


End file.
